Marah
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] "Gak tau ya pacarnya lagi marah?" - "Bu-bukan gitu." Jaemin garuk-garuk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal. Nomin. Jeno x Jaemin. Bahasa non baku. #MoreThanWords


Marah

Jeno x Jaemin

Bahasa _non_ baku

. . .

Jeno itu jarang marah. Tapi sekalinya marah bnisa membuat siapapun merinding. Marahnya Jeno juga biasanya hanya karena masalah sepele. Pernah sekali, Jeno tiba-tiba jadi sangat diam saat mereka sedang kencan. Jaemin kira Jeno maraha karena dia lirik-lirik cowok-cowok ganteng. Gak taunya, Jeno marah gara-gara Jaemin pake lipbalm. Katanya Jaemin jadi makin manis. Manisnya Cuma buat Jeno aja. Ketemu orang lain, gak apa-apa keliatan kucel juga.

Kali ini Jeno marah lagi. Sebenernya, udah keliatan marah dari makan malam tadi. Chenle yang biasanya sering rusuh bareng Jisung aja mendadak ngobrol sambil bisik-bisik. Aura marahnya jeno bisa kerasa sampe jarak dua meter. Gimana gak serem?

Jaemin liatin punggung Jeno dari belakang. Jeno gak jelas lagi ngapain di meja belajar. Dari tadi diem mulu sambil buka-buka buku. Jaemin jadi ragu buat nanya kenapa marah, sama Jeno. Belum lagi, suasana menyeramkan ikut sampai ke dalam kamar. Jaemin hela nafas. 'Tunggu lima menit lagi deh. Siapa tau, Jeno udah gak marah lagi.'

Lima menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Jeno akan beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Jaemin memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Mark sama Donghyuck yang kosong aja malam ini. Jaemin gak mau sampe mimpi buruk, gara-gara aura menyeramkannya Jeno.

Bukan karena Jaemin gak sayang sama Jeno. Tapi, karna Jeno jarang marah, Jaemin jadi selalu bingung harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa buat meredamkan amarahnya Jeno. Jaemin takut kena semprot kalo sampe mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Salah juga sih, Jeno kan pacarnya. Harusnya Jaemin gak perlu ragu buat Tanya-tanya. Tapi, tetep aja. Jaemin gak berani.

Jaemin segera meraih Jeje. Boneka beruang besar hadiah ulang tahun dari Jeno. Temen tidurnya kalau gak ada Jeno. Karena Jaemin mau mengungsi. Jaemin ajak Jeje tidur di kamar pengungsian aja. Daripada gak bisa tidur.

"Mau kemana?"

Duh jantung Jaemin rasanya mau copot denger suara berat punya Jeno. Jaemin ngurut dada sebentar sebelum jawab pertanyaan Jeno. "Mau ngungsi." Jaemin jawab singkat aja. Terus matanya melotot, saat jeno tiba-tiba beranjak dari meja belajar nyamperin dia yang udah deket sama pintu.

"Gak tau ya pacarnya lagi marah?"

Eh. Jaemin kerjap-kerjapin matanya. Gak maksud buat terlihat imut, tapi emang kebiasaan dia kaya begitu. Lagian, dia udah imut tanpa harus bertingkah imut. "Bu-bukan gitu." Jaemin garuk-garuk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal. "justru karena aku tau kamu marah, makanya aku mau ngungsi."

Jeno pojokin Jaemin ke pintu. "jadi kamu gak peduli kalau aku lagi marah?"

Aduh Jaemin rasanya pengen jedotin kepala ke tembok. Jeno kesurupan apa sih sampe jadi begini? "Aku…aku pikir kamu lagi butuh waktu buat sendiri. Ehehe."

"kalau tau pacarnya lagi marah, ya harusnya kamu cium. Bukan malah mau ditinggalin." Jaemin menahan nafasnya saat jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung Jeno tinggal satu ruas jari. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Jeno di atas bibirnya.

Kecup-kecup. Lumat-lumat. Kaki Jaemin udah lemes karena ciumannya Jeno. Jaemin rasanya mau pingsan aja. Mereka kan jarang ciuman kaya begini. Biasanya Cuma saling kecup doang. Belum berani kalau ciuman enak kaya begini sering-sering.

Jaemin meraup udara dengan rakus saat bibir Jeno melepas ciumannya. Pipinya pasti udah merah kaya tomat. "Ja-jadi udah gak marah lagi?"

Jeno mengangkat bahu. Lalu beranjak untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Tidur sini! Jangan ngungsi-ngungsi."

Jeno mencampakkan Jeje di atas lantau. Buru-buru tiduran di samping Jeno. Syukur deh, dia bisa tidur nyenyak lagi malam ini karena dapet pelukan hangat dari Jeno. "Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba marah sih?"

Jeno diem. Jaemin masih nunggu jawaban dari Jeno.

"Aku gak suka ya, kalau kamu pilih-pilih makanan. Sayuran itu bagus buat kesehatan. Apalagi wortel itu bagus buat kesehatan mata kamu."

Jaemin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Udah dia bilang kan, kalau Jeno marah pasti Cuma karena masalah sepele. Jaemin jadi bingung harus jawab apa.

END

#MoreThanWord


End file.
